


Robron at Bar West

by Ghostwriter15



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter15/pseuds/Ghostwriter15
Summary: Basically what the title says; Robert and Aaron go to Bar West on a date





	Robron at Bar West

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend, hope you enjoy ;)

Robert and Aaron had been back together for a few weeks, they were doing it different this time, they were taking there time to get to know each other again and actually talking about their problems. 

Right at this moment in time Robert was sitting in his sister house feeding his son as he tried to plan where to take Aaron on their date tomorrow. 

“A date” smirked Aaron a few hours previous as the pair walked down the village. 

“Yes this crazy thing, you see two people who like each other go out” said Robert with a playful grin. 

“Where?” asked Aaron. 

“It’s a surprise, just come to mine about six tomorrow” said Robert. 

“Ok, see you later” smiled Aaron as he kissed Robert quickly and walked off.

“What’s wrong with the woolpack?” Asked Vic as she interrupted his thoughts. 

“I want to go out the village and not have everyone either glare or judge us” said Robert. 

“Fine, So where you thinking?” asked Vic. 

“No idea, somewhere Aaron likes” said Robert. 

“It’s Aaron, as long as there alcohol and food he fine” laughed Vic as she walked out the room. 

Robert laughed as he looked to Seb. 

“Got any ideas?” asked Robert.

Seb stare at him with a blank expression as Robert giggled. 

Robert sat back as he tried to gather some ideas smiling as an idea came to mind. 

“He better appreciate this” said Robert with a sign. 

The next day.... 

Robert was in the local shop picking up some items. 

“The man I wanted to see” came a familiar voice. 

Robert turn to see Chas and he signed. 

“What can I do for you Chas because if it’s a lecture about me and Aaron can we save it for another day cause I’m currently running on three hours sleep, Seb decided to wake up at two am and didn’t go back to sleep till six” said Robert. 

“Just want to make sure Aaron making the right decision, I know you love him and he loves you so I’ll let it be but hurt my boy like that again and I’ll end you” said Chas with a warning in her voice. 

“Understood” nodded Robert. 

“Good, So Aaron said you and him are doing our tonight, anywhere fancy?” asked Chas.

“No, just Bar West” said Robert. 

“But you hate Bar West” said Chas slowly. 

“Yes I do but Aaron likes it and it makes him happy” smiled Robert. 

“Wow, putting someone else’s feeling before your own, maybe you are changing” laughed Chas as she walked off. 

“Maybe” smiled Robert. 

That night..... 

Vic was watching Tv when the door knocked. 

“Vic that will be Aaron” called Robert from the top of the stairs. 

Vic rolled her eyes and got up and went to the door and opened it. 

“Hi” smirked Vic letting Aaron in. 

“Hay, where’s Robert?” asked Aaron as they enter the living room. 

“Getting ready, where are you two going?” asked Vic. 

“Wish I knew, he keeping it a secret” said Aaron nodding to the stairs. 

Vic nodded knowing as Seb let out a gurgle from his coat and Aaron grinned. 

“Well little man, did he tell you where he’s taking me?” Asked Aaron as he picked up Seb. 

Seb stayed quiet but gripped on to Aaron beard and pulled at it causing Aaron to laugh. 

“Take that as a no” smiled Aaron. 

“Hi” smiled Robert as he walked into the room. 

“Hay, nice shirt” smirked Aaron looking to his boyfriend outfit. 

“I was going to wear my blue jumper but Seb decided to throw up over it” said Robert.

“He’s telling you he doesn’t like your clothes” smirked Aaron. 

“Ha” said Robert with a fake laugh. 

“Right go on you two” said Vic as she took Seb.

“Ring me if anything” said Robert.

Vic nodded as the pair left the house. 

“So where are we going?” asked Aaron as he took Robert hand in his own. 

“Bar West” smiled Robert.

Aaron stills in his tracks and frowned at him. 

“You hate that bar” said Aaron. 

“You don’t” said Robert simply. 

Aaron smiled slightly as they walk towards their Taxi. 

Awhile later...... 

Aaron and Robert walked into Bar West and Aaron looked to Robert seeing he didn’t look comfortable.

“We don’t have to be here, we can go to another bar” said Aaron. 

“No, I’ll be alright once I’ve had a few drinks” said Robert. 

Aaron looked to Robert and took his hand in his. 

“Thanks” smiled Aaron. 

Robert smiled and kissed him quickly. 

“Let’s get some drinks” said Robert. 

“Yeah loosen you up a bit” smirked Aaron as they walked to the bar. 

Aaron lived to regret those words when he walked out the bathroom a few hours later and saw his drunk boyfriend dancing in the middle on the dance floor with a beer in one hand and a silly drunken grin on his face. 

“Aaron” shouted Robert and Aaron eyes widen as Robert dance up to him as some others began to look at them. 

“Come and dance” said Robert with a giggle wrapping his arms around Aaron waist. 

“I don’t dance” said Aaron. 

“You did at our wedding” said Robert smugly. 

“No I was standing” said Aaron. 

“Well stand with me” grinned Robert. 

Aaron smiled at his drunk boyfriend, his heart beating fast at Robert looking care free, he hadn’t seen him like this in awhile. 

“What?” asked Robert confused. 

“Nothing, just glad your happy” said Aaron. 

“I am, I got my beautiful husband back and a beautiful baby back home, you think he Ok?” asked Robert his face falling. 

“He is fine, Vic would of rang if not” said Aaron. 

Robert nodded and Aaron pulled Robert into a kiss. 

Aaron smiled into the kiss when Suddenly Robert pulled away. 

“I love this song” exclaims Robert as he shook his head along to the beat. 

Aaron laughed at Robert as Love We Stole blasted around the room. 

“Why?” asked Aaron. 

“It’s a good song” said Robert as he twirl making Aaron chuckle. 

“Says who” smirked Aaron. 

Robert shrugged before nodding to his left and Aaron turn to see two girls dancing on the table singing drunkly along to the song. 

“Come on let’s go to the bar” said Aaron as he laughed pulling Robert away from the dance floor. 

The two walked to the bar and lent against it as Robert placed his head into Aaron neck. 

“Having a good time?” asked Robert. 

“Yep, you?” asked Aaron as he place a kiss on Robert forehead. 

“More then I expected” said Robert with a smile.

“I’m glad” said Aaron. 

“What can I get you lads?” asked the bar man. 

“Two beers” said Robert. 

“Yes sir” smirked the man as he ran his eyes down Robert body which made Aaron frown. 

“Thank you” smiled Robert as he handed over some money. 

“Come here often?” Asked the man. 

“No but this one likes it” said Robert as he cuddle into Aaron. 

“Glad your friend can rep us so well” smiled the man. 

“Boyfriend” snarled Aaron protectively. 

“Ok” said the man with a eye roll as he walked off. 

Robert looked up to Aaron who was glaring at the man. 

“Are you jealous?” asked Robert. 

“No” said Aaron turning back to look at Robert. 

“Don’t be, only you I promise” said Robert as he wrapped his arms around Aaron neck. 

“I know, I’m not angry at you” said Aaron. 

“Don’t, can’t lose you again” said Robert his eyes filling with tears. 

“You won’t lose me, I swear” said Aaron softly as he smiled down at Robert. 

Robert smiled to him as he wiped his eyes. 

“Come on, let’s finish these then go back to mine” said Aaron. 

“Yours?” questioned Robert. 

“Yes mine, Liv is staying at Gabby’s and Gerry out as well, just us” smirked Aaron. 

“Ok” smirked Robert as he lent forward and kissed Aaron. 

Aaron smiled, feeling happier then ever before and that’s how they stayed.


End file.
